Shards Of Time
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: An AU of sorts, based on my curiosity of what would happen if Raven was sent forward in time rather than Starfire in the episode How Long Is Forever. Not your normal RobRae.
1. Prologue

_Hello, and welcome to the beginning of my newest Teen Titan story, one which should turn out to be a tad darker than I usually do. Also, as this is the prologue, it's far shorter and in a different style than my other chapters will be. As for the pairing, it may be subtle or outright RobRae, depending on how everything goes. So for those who've been waiting for a longer RobRae from me, this will be it. Eventually. And for my Aquaven fans, another one will come. Just not this one._

**Shards Of Time**

A break-in at the museum is not the sort of thing that would normally be considered life-changing for the Teen Titans. In fact, it was almost routine. However, one night would change it all.

The villain was one they had never heard of before, a gilded tin man who called himself Warp. Soon, it became obvious that he was no ordinary villain, but that did not deter the young heroes, who charged with the confidence of both youth and experience.

Robin's tools from his belt could not stop him, nor could Starfire's starbolts. Cyborg's cannon would have put a dent in him, had he not stepped out of time, and Beast Boy was stopped by his ray.

Only Raven's powers seemed to have a chance against him. Gathering her dark magic, she encased it around a couple heavy cases, hurling them at Warp. They grazed him, as well as changing the settings on his gauntlet, sending out a brilliantly white beam which hit the Empath, then opened into a portal, swallowing her. The last thing she heard was a desperate cry of "Raven!", then the ticking of a thousand clocks before blackness.


	2. Where Am I?

_I've decided on shorter chapters, which means quicker updates. Yay. And I will switch perspective from time to time, hence the linebreaks. Reviews fuel the writing fire, so thanks to the ones I've recieved so far!_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_Where Am I?_**

The first thing Raven was aware of was the bitter cold. Standing up, she was surprised to see a dusting of snow on her cape.

"What happened?" she murmured, brushing herself off and casting a quick spell for warmth, "That beam must have been some sort of transport devise, so I guess the real question is, where am I?"

Her eyes scanned the area, which looked like slums, at best. Skyscrapers overshadowed the ramshackle buildings, combining with the dusk to make the view barely discernable.

"Where ever this is, I'm glad I don't live here," she breathed, gingerly avoiding the rubbish strewn on the ground, "Maybe an aerial view will help me figure out where 'here' is."

To the skies she went, looking for something, anything familiar. An odd sense of déjà-vu came over her, but she shook her head stubbornly, trying to clear out the thoughts.

"I haven't been here. I would have remembered such a place."

Still, she felt herself drawn in a certain direction, towards a rocky coast. It was less decrepit than the rest of the area, but more desolate. Where there was garbage at the previous location, there was overgrowth here. A lone bird screamed at her approach, causing the girl to almost lose balance. Taking to the ground, she pushed her way through the frostbitten foliage, not knowing why but feeling an importance of the place.

"It's probably nothi—NO!" the word slipped from her tongue as she stared, rooted to the ground by the sight before her. Battered and icy, the silhouette of the Titans Tower was still unmistakable.

"This-this has to be a mistake," Raven rationalized, "Maybe Warp had some sort of hallucinate in the beam, or I hit my head and I'm seeing things, or something!"

Forcing her legs to move again, she made her way to the Tower, cautiously touching it, as if it would dissolve under her touch. Like everything else, it was cold, the sides rougher than what she remembered.

"It's still here," she muttered, removing her hand, "If it's all in my mind, it's very convincing."

The Empath decided more exploration was in order, and vanished with a swish of the cloak, reappearing inside the main room. It was not as different as the outside; it was dark, but it appeared to be mostly unchanged. She took a tentative step towards the hall, jumping slightly when she knocked something over. Heavy footsteps echoed from the hall, and Raven gathered magic to her hands, not knowing what to expect.

"What is it this time? Have you come to torment me again?" asked a weary but familiar voice.

The girl blinked, focusing on the figure looming in the door. It looked like – but it couldn't be!

"Cyborg?"

* * *

A pair of cold blue eyes snapped open. There was no mistake, he had felt it. _She_ had returned.

"Bring her to me," he commanded a patrol of robots, "Bring me Raven."


	3. What Happened?

_New chapters for three nights in a row? You're lucky ones, aren't you? A bit of a warning - this was written late at night, with a headache, but I think it turned out okay. A lot of needed background in this one, as well as Cyborg. More characters in the next one, as well as a possible robot rumpus! Reviews make me squee :D_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_"What Happened?"_**

"Rae? Is that really you?" asked the man, switching on a light to reveal that it was indeed Cyborg. However, he, like the Tower, had changed. Instead of ice, cracks splintered him once-smooth robotic components, and his human parts showed signs of age.

"What happened?" Raven found herself asking for what seemed like the hundredth time since she regained consciousness, "What happened to you?"

Her medical instincts took over and her hands glowed with a healing blue light, gently reaching for her friend. He smiled sadly.

"Save your strength. I don't know if even you can reverse the effects of age."

"What do you mean? You're not old – this is all some effect of Warp's beam, it has to be!"

"Guess you're half right there," Cyborg sighed, moving slowly to the couch and away from the Empath's healing touch, "That's what caused it. When it hit you, something went wrong, and it sent you forward in time."

The blood drained from Raven's naturally pale face and she sank to the couch as well, thoughts racing wildly through her mind. His response explained how everything had changed, but why had it happened? Surely the Titans in the future would not allow their home, their city, to look like this!

"Tell me," she demanded, "Tell me what happened after I left. Why is everything like this? Where are our friends?"

Cyborg's shoulders slumped and he stared pensively at the wall, as if it had the answers Raven wanted. A long moment later, he spoke, his voice lowered so the girl could barely make it out.

"When you left," he began, "We all took it pretty hard. Everyone blamed themselves for not getting to you in time, not stopping Warp from escaping. But Robin – Robin was the worst. He became obsessed with tracking Warp down in order to find you. Anything that got in his way was his enemy. And the list was growing."

The Empath listened, wanting to interrupt to ask questions, but from the waves of pain that were coming from her friend, she knew they would have to come later. His emotions had clearly weighed him down for too long, and he needed to talk as much as she needed answers.

"I tried to stop him from the path he was going; we all did. He wouldn't listen. He knew you were out there somewhere, and he no longer cared about acting within the law. The Robin we knew turned into someone else, a stranger. When he took a new name, there was nothing recognizable about him. That's when he decided he needed control, to eliminate all threats."

A heavy sigh escaped from the man's lips, and he looked even older, more weary of the world.

"He wanted the city, so he took it. There was resistance, of course, but he crushed it. Those who were part of it were given a choice – serve him or die. Old friendships mattered not."

Unable to hold in any longer, Raven cried, "But how did you live then? And what of Starfire and Beast Boy?"

"I'm still not sure why I'm alive," Cyborg stated, head in his hands, "Probably because I was no longer a threat. In the fight, he damaged my system, which confines me to the Tower. As for the others, Starfire was able to flee to her home world, though later was exiled when Blackfire stole the throne. And Beast Boy – he got in over his head. When he was captured, he was shown no mercy."

"No," she whispered, "This is all wrong! Robin can't have done this, and not to his friends!"

The look in his eyes told otherwise.

"Raven, I wish it wasn't true, but it is. Robin's not Robin anymore; he's a tyrant."

Closing her eyes, the girl breathed in deeply, trying not to let the emotions unlocked by the new information drown her. Tears pricked her eyelids, but she refused to release them. When she was sure she could speak calmly, she opened her eyes.

"What do I do then?" asked Raven, each word forced, "Am I stuck here forever?"

A faint spark ignited in Cyborg's human eye.

"You do have one chance," he replied, "But it's very slight. Warp was located not too long ago, and his suit confiscated. If we could get it, we could possibly send you back."

"And stop this from happening?"

"It's our only hope. Take this," Cyborg commanded, pulling something out of an unknown compartment and handing it to her, "It's a key to get you into the hideout of the Resistance. It's hidden where the old library used to be; you'll be safe there for a while."

He looked around warily, as if he just remembered something.

"And Raven, don't draw attention to yourself. The city isn't safe anymore, and there are patrols everywhere. You can't let him find you."

The girl nodded, and turned to leave, but paused, one more question on her mind.

"What does he go by now?"

"Nightwing."


	4. Who's Next?

_New chapter, and not too long of a wait! This one went completely a different way than I expected, as I hadn't intended to introduce one of the characters in this one that I did, but I wanted the extra drama. Robots were not enough! Read, review, and enjoy._

**Shards Of Time:**

**_Who's Next?_**

Raven walked quickly through the now completely darkened streets, mulling over the new information while trying to keep her emotions in check. She wished she could just transport to the library, but didn't think that it would be a wise idea, as she didn't want to announce her presence, and her entrances were rather noticeable. Anyway, walking gave her the time to study the city, to see what had changed.

Everything.

While the city that she knew had crime, it was not an unapproachable place. There would always be some people out, some stores brightly lit at any hour. This city was dark. As far as she could tell, she was the only one on the streets, and the buildings were all locked up tight. Unlike the outskirts of town where she had been earlier, the inner city was clinically clean; there wasn't even any gum stuck to the sidewalk. Raven never thought she'd miss something as disgusting as that, but in a strange way, she did. At least that showed some sign of life.

A speck of movement caught her eye, and instinctively, she pressed herself against a wall, willing whatever it was not to see her. It gleamed, giving away that it was a robot.

_Must be one of the patrols Cyborg mentioned, _she deduced, breathing shallowly through her mouth, _He could have told me what I'd be up against._

After a couple of moments, it looked like the robot was going to leave, but then it paused, tilting its head in an eerie imitation of human puzzlement. The girl gazed at it, puzzled, then nervous as it started towards her. When there was no mistake that it had indeed spotted her, she swiftly gathered her magic to her hands, slashing it against the machine's head. Sparks flew, and the head combusted, leaving the robot to wander around aimlessly.

"That was easy," Raven breathed, frowning, "Too easy."

Perfectly on cue, five more robots marched towards their disabled companion, the other members of the patrol. Eyes widening, the Titan decided that it would be better to escape than risk fighting and being discovered sooner. She ran, heart and feet pounding, but the machines pursued, and it was evident that they were faster. Gasping, she ducked into a narrow alleyway, hoping to catch a breath. Instead, she felt a strong hand covering her mouth.

"Come with me and I won't let them get you," said the person, but Raven kicked out with a little of her powers behind the blow. Her captor cursed and let go, giving the girl a chance to see who it was. Even with the passing of the years and the loss of her trademark Mickey Mouse hair, Bumble Bee was still recognizable.

"Sorry," Raven quickly muttered, reaching out a healing hand to repair the damage she caused, "I thought you were with—"

The former Titans East leader grabbed Raven's wrist, twisting it behind her back and holding one of her unique weapons to her throat.

"You thought what?" she smirked, "That I was with the robots? Nah, they're with _me_."

The empath winced in pain, both from her wrist and knowing that an old friend had gone awry.

"Why?" she whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"Because someone needs to make sure there's a little law and order," Bumble Bee replied, pressing a button on her belt, "And if there needs to be a little twisting of the law to get that order, who am I to complain?"

Raven's eyes glowed in fury, but before she could try anything, a new voice rang out – "Don't hurt Raven!"

A rock whizzed past Bee's head, causing her to let go of her prisoner and take a fighting stance.

"You wanna play?" she growled, "Then show yourself!"

No one appeared, but moments later the former Titan gave a yelp, falling to the ground and flailing, apparently unable to get up.

Not in the mood to stick around and get caught, Raven ran, out of the alley and in the direction of the library. Light footsteps followed, but she didn't dare to look over her shoulder, continuing to run until stumbling and falling.

"Raven!" she heard the voice call again, the same voice which sounded before Bumble Bee's fall. A figure appeared in front of her, and Raven rose warily to meet it, readying herself to vanish if necessary.

Whatever she expected, it was not to be pounced upon and hugged.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?" asked the empath, not sure if anything could surprise her now. The hugger, looking slightly abashed, let go and took a step backwards, making it so she could see her. It was a girl, blonde braided hair swinging merrily to the sides, looking older than Raven but much younger than anyone else she had encountered.

"Should have known you wouldn't recognize me," the blonde said, a hint of sadness in her voice, "But it has been about twenty years since you last saw me. I'm all grown up now!"

Raven stared at her and reached out mentally, looking for a clue to her identity and her intent. A moment later, she had her answer.

"It's so weird to see you like this, Melvin."


	5. What Are We Going To Do?

_Sorry about the wait on this chapter, but I got busy and was stuck on a portion of this chapter. Mostly a transitional one; the next couple ought to be ... interesting. Oh, and if enough people request a character that they want to see in this fic, I might add him/her. I've been loving the reviews, more please? 3_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_What Are We Going To Do?_**

The blonde beamed.

"You do remember! Anyway, I'd better get you to headquarters before the pest gets free. Her bonds can't stay imagined forever."

"So you imagined her tied up?" Raven asked, increasing her pace to keep up with the girl, "What else can you do?"

"Oh, lots more, but I didn't imagine that, not quite," Melvin replied, stopping for a moment. She didn't appear to be doing anything, but almost instantly a man appeared, clad in leather armor and on a silver mustang, his dark hair rippling even with no wind.

"This is Lord Christopher of Pierce," she continued, "I imagined him a few years ago, and we've been working together ever since. He's the one who tied up Bee."

He bowed magnificently, and the empath nodded in return, noting that his looks and manners were more Prince Charming than crime fighter, but supposed he could be equally both, as he was the result of fantasy.

The three traveled in relative silence the rest of the way, moving quickly to avoid more patrols. When they reached the old library, Raven marveled that it was still standing, as it had crumbled even more than it had in her time.

"Over here," Melvin motioned, leading her through a maze of partial walls and rubble, reaching what seemed to be a dead end minutes later. She poked a particularly battered stone in the middle and a hidden door slid open just long enough for them to slip in. The room which they entered was cavernous, but well lit, with other rooms branching off to the sides. It was furnished like the main room in the Tower, except that it was set for more people.

"The boys will be here later," the blonde said, flopping down onto the couch, "Tempest too. I'm not sure who else can come on short notice."

Raven, however, was in no mood to relax.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, pacing across the floor, "I've got to go back and stop this, but how? Melvin, how can we get to Rob- I mean Nightwing?"

Melvin rolled to her side, gazing intently at Raven.

"We could get arrested, but I doubt that's what you want. Nightwing lives in a highly protected fortress of his own design. He's the only one who knows everything hiding there."

"Great," Raven scowled, continuing to pace, "Just great. Maybe we'll just walk up to his door and ask for access to where he keeps all of his secrets. That'll--"

The empath stopped suddenly, a strange expression crossing her face.

"What is it?" asked the blonde, sitting up, "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Raven replied slowly, as if testing each word before letting it escape, "But – there is this one thing. A bond."

Her head started to hurt, like something was tugging against it, but she continued.

"I went into Robin's mind once before. It connected us. Maybe, by using the bond, I could go back into his mind and find what we need."

Melvin gaped at her openly. It took her a minute to be able to speak.

"You can do that?"

Raven nodded.

"At least, I think I can."

The blonde bounced happily.

"This is just what we needed! Do you think you could do it now?"

"Yes," the empath said, the tugging on her mind being joined by a pit in the depths of her stomach, "Might as well."

Raven centered herself in the room, breathing deeply and levitating. She chanted under her breath, at first slowly, but faster and faster as she went. With a final 'Zinthos!', her soul self left her body, plunging into an unfathomable darkness.

"Hello?" she whispered, searching for something familiar. She reached out a hand, and fell back in surprise when walls rushed up to surround her.

"Hello Raven," echoed a once-comforting voice, "Welcome to my mind."


	6. But Why?

_-Insert excuse for extreme lateness here-_

_Any questions, comments, or anything will be loved, especially through reviews. If you want to know what happened to a character not mentioned, it may come up later, though you might not like their fate..._

_And I still don't own Teen Titans._

**Shards Of Time:**

**_But Why?_**

The girl twirled around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Where are you?" she asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt, "Robin? Let me out!"

His disembodied laugh filled the air.

"So eager to leave me again?" he asked, his laughter fading into what Raven knew would be his trademark smirk, as if was in front of her, "We've some catching up to do first. But you didn't come here for that, did you?"

"Robin, we need to talk," she said, tracing the walls with one hand in an attempt to find a way out, "But not like this. Just let me out, and we can talk like we used to."

There was silence, and Raven rubbed her arms, glancing around and wishing desperately that he'd decided to let her go. She was already cursing herself for coming here, as she should have known that of all the places he had protected, his mind was the best fortified. Therefore, it came as a surprise when one of the walls faded away, revealing a narrow room. At the far wall of the room stood a throne, on which a shadowy figure was perched.

"Come here."

Her legs moved against her will, bringing her in front of the throne. The figure moved out of the shadows, and for a moment, Raven forgot to breathe. The Robin she had known was all but gone from his features, with only the mask in the same place that it had been. Everything else was taller, longer, or leaner. She thought he almost looked like Aqualad, had Aqualad been taller and worn all black. Almost all black, she corrected herself, staring at the blue emblem across his chest.

"Like it?"

His voice interrupted her thoughts, and her gaze turned upwards.

"It's different," she said haltingly, "You're different. Why'd you change? What happened?"

"You happened, Raven. Or rather, you didn't," said Nightwing, meeting her gaze head on, "You leave quite an impression on a guy. When you left, I knew you were still out there, somewhere. Perhaps not in this dimension, but not gone forever."

One gloved finger tapped his temple.

"Our bond. Even though you were gone, it was unbroken. The others gave up on you, but I couldn't. I _knew_."

Raven stared at him, transfixed. The intensity with which he spoke was familiar, but there was something darker behind it. She had seen it before when he was haunted by visions of Slade; it had frightened her then. It frightened her now.

"But why – our friends," she stammered, "You did things, horrible things—"

His laughter made her toes curl and her heart heavy.

"You've talked to Cyborg then?" he asked, his laughter still echoing, "The relic. I left him alive for a reason, a homecoming gift for you. I figured that the Tower would be the first place you'd go, and there's nothing like an old friend to introduce you to a new life."

A malicious smile curved across his lips as he added, "As well as to destroy all traces of the old one."

The girl gasped, taking a step back, her arms crossing in a defensive position.

"Oh, I don't mean you, my sweet Raven," the former Titan said, his tone the closest to kind she had heard yet, "I meant the others. The Resistance."

Raven supposed that she shouldn't feel surprised that he knew, but her body reacted instinctively with wide eyes and quavering limbs. The glint of amusement in Robin's –Nightwing's – eyes confirmed it.

"They've been a thorn in my side for a while now, but no longer. Every moment that passes, I am closer to finding their hideout. Finding _you_."

"But how –" the Empath started, but stopped mid-sentence, hit by an epiphany, "Our bond!"

"Very clever, but then, you always were a clever girl," Nightwing said, stepping down from his throne, "You thought to use the bond; why not I? You wanted my location, I want yours. We're too alike to be apart, and we won't be apart for long."

By this time, he had walked so that he was directly in front of her, his body inches from hers, his face staring down at hers. Thoughts raced through her mind, of how to save her friends, herself, to get out, and why he was so very close to her. Her heart was churning about as fast as her mind, making her feel dizzy.

"This is wrong," Raven murmured, not fully noticing she said it aloud, "You're not like this. You're kind and noble and obsessed with what's right. Not this."

"People change," Nightwing said, so close that she could feel his breath against her face. It, at least, was still warm.

"It happens after traumatic events. My parents' death made me realize certain things. Your disappearance," his voice was husky, "Led to others. Like this."

The girl didn't expect her former teammate to place his hand on the small of her back, and neither did she expect for his lips to connect with hers as if they belonged there. She certainly didn't expect her emotions to react so wildly in both directions, right and wrong crashing together.

It was their fight that saved her, involuntary emotional magic pushing Raven away from him. The moment her feet touched the ground, she ran, refusing to linger on the warm feeling on her lips or the battle in her mind, knowing only that she had to get out, if not to save her friends, to salvage her sanity.

"But where is out?" she whispered.


	7. What Did He Do To You? Part I

_Guess who still has internet issues?_

_This is a slightly odd chapter, but it's a transitional one, which is setting up for the next couple. We're going to be in Robin's head, and, more important, memories, more, so his reasoning should make more sense. Plus, more explanations of what happened to favorite characters. Question? Ask!!_

_I really wish I owned Teen Titans, but I don't._

**Shards Of Time:**

**_What Did He Do To You? (Part I)_**

It only took an instant after Raven's plea for doors to appear, lines of doors where before there had been only wall. Not daring to wait for Nightwing to make the choice for her, she pulled open a door randomly, ducking inside. Once in, she pressed her body against the door, as much to keep from falling as to keep it closed.

"Think, Raven, think," she muttered, "How can you get out of here? It can't be as easy as getting in."

The empath frowned, the jumble of thoughts turning steadily in her head.

"But then," she added, "The strength of the bond is clearly strong for both of us, so there should be a way to use it to get back. Perhaps some sort of touchstone, a trigger—"

Her eyes widened.

"A memory. I need a memory," she breathed, "One of us together. There must be one around here somewhere."

For the first time, Raven took a good look of the room. It was dimly lit, as if by partially functioning fluorescent lamps. The room was bare, but the girl could almost sense where furniture once was.

"This is familiar," she said, moving from the door to trail her fingers against objects that she could only see in memory, "Robin must have organized his mind like the Tower. This was one of the spare rooms."

Raven circled the room in its entirety, seeing nothing.

"I wonder," she mused, "If the other rooms hold memories of their occupants. It's worth a try."

Her hand reached for the door, opening it into the dark hall. No longer was there a path to the throne and Nightwing; the layout was now completely that of Titan Tower. Looking over her shoulder with each step, Raven walked through the hall, pausing when she came to the next door. It gleamed, almost like it emitted its own light.

"The trophy room," Raven moved towards it, entranced, "If there's any place to find something, it'll be there."

The door swung open with only the slightest of pressure, and the Empath gasped. Gone were the glass cases that held mementoes of criminals captured. Instead, under glaring spotlights, were people, and not just villains. Her breath caught in her throat at one particularly familiar face.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered, stumbling toward him, "What did he do to you?"

She reached out to touch the cowering figure. The moment her fingers brushed against him, she felt a swirling around her, and realized that she was being pulled into a memory.

_They were in a room that was wholly unfamiliar to Raven, excluding the throne. It was the same one which Nightwing perched on in his mind. The room itself was large and grey, both in atmosphere and because of the concrete and steel it was made from. _

"_Bring in the next prisoner," a voice said, one which Raven recognized as Robin's. He had made his way to the throne when she was observing. He was more recognizable than in his current state, still having the spiky hair, though in an all-black variation of his Nightwing costume. _

_A hand flew to her throat when she saw Bee dragging in a heavily bound Beast Boy. Bumble Bee dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor, where he lay, prostrate, in front of the throne. Robin barely glanced at him._

"_Is there anything you have to say before I pass judgement?"_

"_Yeah," Beast Boy spat, "That you're a slimy bully who's no better than Slade. It's a good thing Raven's not here to see this; she's better off—"_

_The girl didn't even see Robin approach, but she heard the crack that his fist made colliding with Beast Boy's face._

"_You have no right to speak of her," he snarled. Raven could not remember seeing him this angry before; every inch of him seemed electrified._

"_She was my friend too," the changling said, defiant._

_Robin hit him again._

"_You only annoyed her," he growled, "You called her creepy. You gave her up for lost. You do not deserve to speak her name."_

_A birdarang appeared in Robin's hand, one with a blade._

"_You don't even deserve to live."_

_With that, Robin slit Beast Boy's throat. _

The next thing Raven was aware of was the echoing of her screams while she fell on the floor of the trophy room.


	8. What Did He Do To You? Part II

_Whoo, update times! Warnings for character death and violence, plus info dump. Other characters' fates will be told later, but for now, this is it, unless you ask nicely. Maybe one and a half more memory chapters? Or are they too terrible?_

_As usual, I don't own Teen Titans, or I'd have Aqualad as my butler. Ooo, and Robin as a maid xD_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_What Did He Do To You? (Part II)_**

It took Raven a full minute to calm herself, to stop seeing Beast Boy's death everywhere she looked.

"How could he?" she whispered, expecting no answer, "_Kill _someone? Our friend? It must be a mistake!"

Her eyes raked the room, landing on another nearby figure.

"Speedy. I'll try him."

Again, when her fingers brushed against it, she was pulled into another memory.

_Instead of a room, it was a battlefield, one which had elements of familiarity. Raven was sickened once she realized it was outside Titan Tower. In front of the Tower were a mixture of familiar faces and ones she didn't know – Speedy, Jinx, Kid Flash, Hot Spot, Beast Boy, Wildebeest , Aqualad, and, to her surprise, Control Freak and Fang. Across from them, lead by a Robin whose transition to Nightwing looked almost complete, were an army of robots as well as a couple of old allies and enemies – Bumble Bee, Kitten, Mas y Menos, and Johnny Rancid. All of their uniforms were more subdued, black, without personality. Raven's heart leapt as Robin spoke._

"_Surrender now and I may spare your lives." _

_There was no emotion in his voice, neither sorrow nor triumph. It was merely flat, which was almost worse. Raven almost wanted him to gloat, just to see him feel._

"_There is no surrendering to tyrants," Cyborg spat, "This ends now."_

_With an ironic smile, Robin yelled, "Titans, GO!"_

_Thus the battle began._

_Cyborg strapped himself to the tower as the robots charged, gaining massive power to shoot through masses of them. Raven knew the final outcome of the battle, but now, it looked as the Titans – the real Titans – had a chance. _

_Kid Flash was protecting Cyborg from the attacks he couldn't block, Beast Boy was fighting Bee, Speedy and Aqualad versus Mas y Menos, Hot Spot fighting Johnny Rancid, Jinx versus Kitten, Wildebeest and Fang against Robin, with Control Freak gleefully fighting robots. _

_The Empath was about to seriously wonder if there was a mistake when she saw Robin crush Fang like the part-bug he was with a brutal blow from the bo-staff. Wildebeest charged, but Robin skipped over him as if it was a game of leap frog. Jinx sent a bolt of magic his way, but he managed to dodge it, sending a shower of lethal birdarangs towards the girl. Her magic protected her from them, but they did hit unintended targets, striking Kitten in the throat and Control Freak in the arm. _

_A piercing cry distracted Raven from that fight, drawing her to where Aqualad, Speedy, and the twins were. Menos lay on the ground, still, and Mas was wailing. Their former teammates looked between horror and disgust, Speedy like he was about to be sick. Aqualad took the opportunity to kick Mas in the head, rending him unconscious. _

_But it was Speedy that Raven was watching; even if she hadn't seen him in the trophy room, she could tell from the look on his face that something was going to happen. His eyes narrowed and his features hardened, and he took off in the other direction, towards Robin. Their former friend had just slapped electrified cuffs on Beast Boy, kicking him aside for a robot to deal with. Being thus distracted, he was inches away from being hit head-on by Speedy's arrows. Still, one of them grazed his arm, which looked as if were paralyzed. _

_If Speedy or anyone else thought it would slow Robin down, they were mistaken. He instead attacked with his legs, connecting against Speedy's bow. Without that, the archer used his arrows like knives, jabbing and stabbing at Robin, who dodged masterfully. Using his uninjured arm, Robin elbowed Speedy in the throat, causing him to gasp for air. Without as much as a look of regret, Robin grabbed one of Speedy's electric arrows and rammed it down his throat. The archer's body twitched for almost a minute before it finally stilled, but Robin wasn't there to see it. He had already rejoined the battle._

This time, there were no screams when Raven emerged from the memory, no struggle. Her calm was one of shock. She almost wished she was still watching the battle, wanting to know what happened to the rest of the Titans.

"It won't help," she told herself, "There will only be more things you can't unsee. Besides," she swallowed, "It's not the type of memory I need."

Raven made her way to the door, trying not to look at the others featured in the room.

"There are two places that could help now," she decided, trying to keep her minds off the horrors it had witnessed, "My room and Robin's."

Robin's room was closer, so Robin's room it would be. Hoping that he hadn't had the time needed to track her down yet, she ran towards his room, skidding to a halt when she reached the door. She gently pushed against the nameplate, and the door slid open.


	9. What?

_This was a hard chapter for me to write, which is why this took so long. I still might revise it later, but I'm focusing on the next chapter, for now._

_Once again, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Cyborg would be my tech support :D_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_"What--?"_  
**

In the past, Raven had only rare peeks into Robin's room, but from what she could piece together, it was both similar and foreign. Clippings filled one wall, and the girl suspected if she touched them, she might be again drawn into memories. They were grouped into clusters, based on subject manner.

However, Raven's eyes skimmed over them, resting instead on the contents of another wall. Where there had once been a closet filled with many uniforms, there was now a glass case, and behind the glass were uniforms. Of these, the Empath was immediately drawn to the most familiar, the one which Robin wore when at the Tower. Childlike, Raven pressed her hands to the glass, wishing its existence proved that he couldn't be all that he grew up to be.

"Robin," she whispered, her breath condensing on the case. She felt like she was looking at a horrible museum exhibit which was displaying the last of a species, something made more tragic by the possibility that it could have been saved. Her legs swayed, and her eyes stared fixedly at her boots, knowing that if she looked at the costume for another minute, the weight of her memories would break her down.

Instead, a gloved hand stretched through the fogged part of the glass, brushing against one of her hands. In less than the time it would take to scream, the girl felt a strange static rush through her palms, dissolving the case, and a falling sensation, one that was stopped by a surprisingly solid chest.

"What--" she started, tilting her head to see what she was inelegantly sprawled against, her eyes almost dilating when she saw. No longer was the uniform empty; there was a warm, familiar Titan smiling down at her.

"You can't be real," the Empath gasped, pushing away from him and taking a step back, "I saw – _him_ earlier. This has got to be a trick."

"It's no trick, Raven. I'm Robin. At least," he smiled sadly, "I'm what he was. An imprint of his values, his commitments."

He waved a hand towards the other uniforms, which were slowly awakening, each with a Robin of their own inside. Raven took another step backwards.

"You're working with him, aren't you?" she said, not allowing herself to hope, "This is his mind now, whoever he's turned into."

The smallest of the Robins made his way towards the Robin Raven knew.

"That doesn't mean we're gone," said he, and the girl almost smiled at his voice. It was even more chirpy and hopeful than her Robin's, one with no trace of Nightwing, "And while we aren't in charge anymore, we can still help you."

"You can?" Raven asked.

"Yes," said the third and final Robin. He was shorter than Nightwing, but not by much, and although his uniform was darker, it was still recognizable. "You need to get out of here, and we know where."

"You mean it's not through a memory?"

"No. We need to get you to your room. There, you can leave."

"That should be easy enough," the girl smiled, but the smile faded as she looked to the Robins, none of which were smiling, "What?"

"He'll be waiting there," the third Robin said flatly, "It's where he'd expect you to go first."

Raven's lips curved downward.

"How can I get past him?" she said, "I can't defeat him here; that I know."

The weight of a hand fell on her shoulder, and she was not surprised to see that it was that of the Robin she knew.

"We'll hold him off," he said, a hint of his trademark smirk on his face, "He may have locked us away, but it's time for a breakout."

It was what she would expect Robin to say, but it still made Raven's throat constrict. Pushing away the emotion, she nodded, making sure her hood hid her face.

"Thanks," she said, taking a step towards the door. Once she was through, the Robins followed, one behind her, the other two at her sides. It was a short walk, and soon they were at her door.

"Maybe you were wrong?" she asked, carefully reaching for the door, "I don't see any sign of him."

The door slid open, and directly in front of her was Nightwing.

"Told you," said one of the Robins before pushing her to the side. The three Robins immediately leapt towards Nightwing, who crouched and rolled to the hall, missing the blows. The youngest and oldest Robin unleashed a barrage of kicks, with Nightwing deflecting with his bo-staff.

"Raven, go!" Robin yelled, her Robin. He was at the door to her room, which was temporarily clear of fighting. Raven ran, ducking through her doorway before Nightwing could stop her. Robin placed himself firmly in front of her door, eyes toward the battle.

Raven reached to close the door, then paused.

"Robin," she said hesitantly, "I'm so sorry. About everything."

His eyes flickered from the fight to her.

"Raven, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, it's my fault. I should have –" he paused and his hand reached for her, almost touching her cheek before he pulled back, looking conflicted, "Just go. I know you can stop this."

A birdarang flew past her ear and Robin gave her one last half-smile before closing the door himself, sealing Raven in her darkened room.


	10. Did It Change You?

_This chapter made me cry a little on the inside. So many things to choose from, but only a couple to go with. I think I like it, though. It probably will raise questions, so do ask them when you're reviewing. _

_I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd have Slade as a footstool. Oh, and we will hear a bit about Slade later..._

**Shards Of Time:**

**_Did It Change You?_  
**

Normally, Raven would not have minded the darkness, not being one to hide from the shadows, but considering the circumstances, she thought it wise to have some light. She waved a hand and her candles lit, illuminating the room. Of all the places she had been, it looked the most untouched.

"Good—" she started, but then saw her bookcases. Instead of books, orbs populated the shelves, looking more like soap bubbles than glass. In spite of her better senses, the Empath walked towards them, scooping one up with both hands. It wobbled and pulsed, revealing a moving image inside. Raven almost dropped it when she realized what it was – a memory of when she became the portal. Her hands trembled with the orb so she could barely put it down.

"These – these must be all of his memories of me," she whispered, gazing at the orbs. It seemed like they doubled every time she looked, numbering in the thousands. The majority of them were shimmery-clear, but she noticed there were a minority which glowed purple.

"Maybe the way out is through one of those?" she asked herself, reaching for the closest one. It didn't shake as much as sigh, and the image was one she had not seen before.

_Robin stood in the doorway of her room, as if waiting to be invited in. _

"_Raven," he said, and the girl looked around in spite of herself, but no one was there besides the Boy Wonder. He took a few steps forward, and the door slid closed behind him._

"_They had a memorial service for you today. I couldn't go."_

_He leaned his head against a bookcase as Raven watched, transfixed._

"_Everyone was there, Raven. All the Titans, the policemen, civilians – I think even a villain or two snuck it. I heard it was beautiful."_

_His fists clenched, and he brought one up parallel to his forehead._

"_But I couldn't go. I know you're not dead, and I couldn't play along with that farce. They've all given up on you, but I won't. I'll never give up."_

_With his other hand, he reached for an object very familiar to Raven – her mirror. Even though she knew she couldn't stop a memory, she tried to take the mirror from him, but he was sucked into the mirror without so much as a whisper._

"Oh Robin," Raven moaned, the orb slipping through now-limp fingers and floating safely to the ground, "You shouldn't. It wasn't safe. Did it change you?"

Her head turned back towards the shelves, gazing at the orbs after the one she had just dropped. Hand slightly shaking, she grasped another orb and stared deeply inside it. The images were quick to come.

_It was almost completely black, but the figure sleeping fitfully on the bed was one Raven would recognize anywhere. Robin, in his room – Raven cursed that she hadn't picked the orb next in order, but watched closely anyway. His body was tense, his muscles twitching below the surface. The Empath heard him murmuring and leaned closer, letting out a yelp when she found the scene changing. The colors were all reds and blacks, and Robin stood alone, facing several Ravens._

"_It must be a dream," breathed the real Raven, watching her copies call to Robin._

"_Save us!"_

"_Robin, help!"_

"_Don't leave us here!"_

_With each of their calls, Robin tried to get to them, but with each step he took, they were pulled back two. _

"_Raven! No!" he screamed, the pain in his voice making it almost understandable. The Raven copies vanished, and everything went dark and silent._

_Everything except a double pair of red eyes, and a long, mocking laugh._

Instead of dropping this orb, Raven squeezed it until her knuckles were white. It held, but her emotions were dangerously close to breaking.

"It's my fault," she rasped, her throat too tight to speak normally, "My mirror. It must have done something to your mind – No one should see what lies inside of it."

It glinted at her in the corner of her eye, and she twirled around, glaring at it with all of her strength. Her eyes turned red and doubled as her form grew to loom over it.

"You ruined everything," she raged, in a voice that was no longer her own, "You did this to him. You –"

"You must think very little of my mental capacity," interrupted Nightwing, the door sliding closed behind him, "If you think a mirror could do all that to me."

In her state, Raven hadn't heard someone working at the door or it opening, but Nightwing's voice shocked her out of her state of rage. The red vanished from her eyes and she shrunk, looking much smaller and vulnerable than before. She took several steps backwards, wanting to hide from Nightwing's amused gaze.

"Haven't you had enough of running?" he asked, his tone soft and coaxing, "I know what you've seen, what you've been through. Has there been anything to make you think that I would hurt you?"

Perhaps it was because she was drained, but what Nightwing was saying was starting to make sense. Raven shook her head, trying to clear it of such traitorous thoughts.

"I can't trust you, not anymore," she said, barely above a whisper, "You're all wrong."

Nightwing nodded.

"You need a sign?" he asked, raising his palm, "Here. I'll let you see what you came here for."

From his palm came a clear blue light, which twisted and churned itself into an impressive architectural layout, one of his lair. Raven stared at it, willing it to be tattooed into her memory.

"You see, Raven, I don't wish to harm you. All I want is for you to come with me, where you belong."

The blue light vanished, and Nightwing stretched his hand out for hers. Instantly, the memory of a green-gloved hand reaching for her shot across her mind, and she fell back, as if burned.

"No," she gasped, holding onto the table behind her for strength. The mirror shone up at her from the table, almost winking.

"That's it," Raven said, realization washing over her, "The mirror! That's my way back!"

The girl lunged for it, as Nightwing lunged for her.

"Raven!" she heard his desperate cry as the mirror flung her out of his mind, pushing her back into her body with a force that rammed her into the floor. She thought she heard someone else calling her name before she faded into unconsciousness.


	11. This Isn't Normal, Is It?

_Character re-introduction times! Our little squad may be familiar, but with different names than before. Do please review, message, or whatever - if you really want to stalk me, go to my profile. It's updated too, and you can even Facebook friend me if wanted. _

_I'm checking, but I still don't seem to own Teen Titans. Though they would make for a lovely Christmas gift, as would reviews. And if you made me fanart for any of my stories for Christmas (or any time) I'd love you forever._

**Shards Of Time:**

**_This Isn't Normal, Is It?_**

The next thing Raven was aware of was water splashing across her forehead, shockingly cold. It dripped across her eyelids, which she struggled to push open, looking up to see an assortment of people staring back.

"Raven! Are you alright?" asked Melvin, her braids swinging inches away from the Empath's face, "You were so still, and then you were flailing, and then-"

"Give her some space, Mel," interjected the redhead beside her, "She probably wants a minute to chill."

Raven looked closely at the speaker.

"Timmy?" she guessed.

"They call me Sonic now," he replied, "And Teether's known as Jaws."

Timmy slung an arm around the gangly blonde man beside him, who grinned sheepishly.

"It's nice to see you again, Raven," said a man from the outside range of her vision. She pulled herself to a sitting position to see him, and almost fell back down when she did. The long black hair, dark eyes, and open smile were the same which had caused Raven's first crush, and of everyone that had changed since then, he looked like he had changed the least.

"Aqualad," she said, suspecting her cheeks were slightly flushed, "You're still here?"

He laughed.

"Yes, I'm still here, despite Nightwing's best efforts. I've had a name change as well; I'm Tempest, but you can still call me Aqualad."

The girl managed to smile back, but inwardly, her mind was comparing Aqualad's appearance to Nightwing's, finding that they looked even more similar than she first imagined. Unable to let the comparison linger, she stood, brushing droplets of water off her face.

"How long was I out?" Raven asked, once she was sure she could trust her voice again.

"For a while," Melvin nodded, "I was gonna try and break you out of it, but I didn't know how, and—"

A low, thundering roar broke into the conversation, accompanied by a shaking of the walls of the hideout.

"This isn't normal, is it?" Raven said as the noise and quaking grew louder. Everything was out of balance, and she had trouble staying upright.

"No," the blonde replied, looking as queasy as Raven felt, "This is bad. Maybe Nightwing finally decided to rebuild over the ruins, but why would he start at night?"

"He didn't," said Raven, making sure the hood of her cloak was firmly in place, "There's no time to explain, but he's found me. Everyone, squeeze under my cape."

The younger boys look puzzled, but Tempest and Melvin nodded, and they all gathered under, far more close than the Empath was accustomed to, but it was not a time to consider personal boundaries.

"Quick – is there any other hideout that I'd have been to before?" Raven asked, glancing warily at the ceiling, which was starting to buckle.

"The old pizza joint," Tempest said.

"Hold on, everyone," the Empath warned, and, as chunks began to fall from the ceiling, chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Her cloak barely managed to cover everyone, but somehow, it managed, and the silhouette of a raven filled the room, then vanished, leaving nothing but an empty cavern, which the team of digging robots uncovered moments later.

Seconds after that, the familiar raven expanded in a cluttered old kitchen, depositing the Titans rather roughly on the floor.

"That could have gone smoother," Raven commented, dusting bits of rubble off her cloak, ignoring the people piled around her feet, "But at least we got out there in time."

"That was-" Timmy started, but was interrupted with three different answers:

"Cool!"

"Creepy!"

"Cramped!"

Raven allowed herself a half-smile.

"The question is, what do we do now?" she said, "Rob-Nightwing is going to look for me until he finds me, and that's only a matter of time."

"Well, that depends on you," Tempest said, a thoughtful expression on his face, "We wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go take refuge in another city; Gotham's one place Nightwing knows better than to go back there. And Atlantis is—"

"I don't want to run anymore," Raven said, and she meant it. She had enough experience in running to know that it couldn't stop whatever she was running from from happening, and the Empath knew that she was destined to face Nightwing again. "I've got to confront him."

"You can't let yourself be captured!" Jaws flailed, only to be thwacked by Melvin.

"She won't," said the pigtailed blonde, "We're gonna have to break her in."


	12. Knew What?

_This was a surprise chapter, both in content and speed. It is also an example of me reading my reviews - the idea came from a reviewer. I originally shot it down, but, after thinking, it turned into a great way to introduce/explain feelings. So a special shout-out to EngulfedByDarkness for that! Next chapter, we'll get to see Nightwing again, so don't touch that dial! xD_

_I do wish I owned my poor Aqualad, Raven, and the rest of them. Maybe I'll get them, reviews, or maybe even a piece of fanart for Christmas?_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_Knew What?_**

Raven blinked.

"We?" she asked, not quite sure of what she was hearing, "You don't understand. Nightwing wants me alive, but the rest of you – he'll kill you! I saw what he did to-" her voice trailed off, not wanting to name names. It would make it too real, and she refused to break down again. There wasn't the time or energy to spare for it.

"Raven," Tempest said softly, but with an intense stare that made up for the lack of volume, "Do you think we don't know that? It's been like that for many years, and we've always known we'd have to make a final stand someday. This way, at least, we can help you, and perhaps through it, make the world right."

Raven could feel the emotions rolling off the others, the fear, the nervousness, but she was overwhelmed by their primary emotions – their loyalty, courage, and love. Her own emotional barriers were swept away like a kite in a hurricane, and tears trickled down her cheeks. She reached for the other Titans, pulling them into a surprisingly strong group hug.

"I won't let you down," the Empath said, feeling fiercely protective of each and every one of them, "I'll make this right. I promise."

"Can't … breathe," gasped Jaws, and everyone laughed as Raven let go, the heat of her blush dissolving the tracks of her tears.

"So we're in this together?" asked Melvin, bouncing on her heels.

"Yes," said Raven, her laugh fading into a sad smile, "And I think I know how we can do it."

* * *

The cold night air rippled through Raven's hair, her hood off behind her, her cloak gently swaying with the wind. It was a risk to be out like this, on the balcony where she and her team had eaten so many times before, but it was only for a moment. She needed the breeze to clear her mind before transporting the group again.

_Just breathe, _she commanded, _Let everything leave your mind. This place, the plan, Robin…_

Despite herself, she let out a sigh. No matter how much she fought to ignore him, she could hardly think of anyone else since she first learned the truth about this future. And, she now realized, she couldn't even bring herself to be angry at him. Everything that was now wrong with Jump City was because of his actions, but the only emotion she could muster was sorrow.

_If I only could have been here for him, like he was always there for me, _thought the girl, scenes coming unbidden to her eyes. When they first met, when she was being pulled into Mumbo's hat and he was reaching for her, when he fought Slade to protect her, when he went to hell and back for her – every moment was clear as the stars in the sky, and infinitely more precious.

"Would I have ended up the same without him?" she whispered, hardly conscious that she had said it aloud, so she was that much more startled when she received a response.

"I don't think you'd go the controlling route."

Raven twisted around, her heartbeat steadying when she saw it was Tempest.

"Oh?" she asked, her eyes wandering back to the stars.

"You're not like that," he continued, walking up beside her and following her gaze, "You'd retreat within yourself, not lash out at others."

"You don't know that," countered Raven, not sure why she needed to argue, "I've done many horrible things."

He let out a light chuckle, and the girl readied a glare, but when she turned to him to use it, it slipped from her face. It was like she was seeing him for the first time; his eyes held so much sorrow, and something else, something that she had only noticed but knew had been there all along. He knew she saw it too, and his smile was charming, if lopsided.

"I've always loved you, Raven," he started, "But it didn't take me long to see that you could never love me."

The girl gaped for a moment, then shut her mouth almost comically.

"But Aqualad you – I – how-?" she stammered.

"I felt connected to you like I never had felt with anyone else before," he said, resting a hand on her arm, "It was so unexpected, so strange, but exhilarating. I thought you felt the same, at first."

The Atlantian sighed, looking away for a moment before continuing.

"And then he entered. From the moment I saw him by your side, I could almost see your connection. There was something there that I couldn't compete with, and never could. Even if you hadn't yet noticed, I knew."

"Knew what?" Raven asked, her heart beat almost physically painful. She felt as if the final piece was being added to a puzzle, that everything was about to come into focus. She also felt she already knew, but needed someone else to tell her.

"You would do anything for each other. That you," he exhaled deeply, "Would love each other. Despite anything. And so, I knew that I couldn't pursue you as I wished. I could never top him."

There it was. She had never thought it in words, but it was the only possible explanation for the feelings which were aroused by Robin, which had been only for Robin. Raven had been so unused to feeling when she had met him that she hadn't been able to identify love when it wrapped itself around her heart. It must have shown in her eyes, as Tempest's hand, which had steadied her arm, slipped down to her hand, which he held, but for only a moment.

"It's okay," he said, and Raven was ashamed. She was so absorbed in her own realizations that she hadn't thought how her friend was handling it. He had bared his heart, and she had stood like a fool.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she had never meant it more. Her head tilted down, lavender hair in her eyes. She was surprised, then, when Tempest nudged her head up with a finger and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay," he repeated, and Raven saw that he understood her, even before she ever understood it herself, and did not begrudge her for it. Aching for the both of them, she reached forwards and circled her arms around his neck. They stood there, a study in love and sorrow, still, until another figure entered the scene.

"Raven, are you ready?" asked Melvin tentatively, clearly loathe to interrupt.

The Empath let her arms drop back to her sides and glanced back to Melvin.

"Yes," she said, "Please tell the others to meet out here and I'll transport us."

When Melvin was gone, Raven looked up at Aqualad one more time, gazing as if he would soon disappear.

"I wish this was different," she said wistfully, leaning forward and brushing a cool hand against his cheek.

"Me too," he murmured, gently pushing her away, "But we can't help who we love. Either of us."

Raven nodded, her eyes back to the stars, which glistened like tears. They stayed there until Melvin, Sonic, and Jaws arrived, and then she gave her full focus to transporting them, and none to her newly revealed feelings. If she had to, and she hoped she wouldn't, she'd manage them later. It was with that lingering thought that the Titans vanished from the balcony to a far more treacherous environment.


	13. This Is It?

_Guess who's been sick?_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_This Is It?  
_**

This time, the Titans all kept their balance when they were transported, standing firm against the cold stone floor. Melvin looked up, her face a mixture of awe and fear.

"This is it?" she asked, staring at the long grey chamber, the occasional door breaking the monotony.

"Yes," Raven replied, keeping her tone free of emotion, "This is the opening corridor of Nightwing's lair. We need to hurry, as we'll be discovered soon. Everyone remember the plan?"

"Free the prisoners, find Warp and his suit, and send you back to your time," Aqualad said, a smile curving onto his face, "Piece of cake."

Raven mustered a smile to meet his, wanting to seem strong for them.

"Good."

She waved a hand and encased a door in magic, ripping it easily from its hinges.

"I'm not sure where Warp's suit is, but that leads to the prisoners," she continued, the layout of the structure as clear in her mind as when Nightwing first showed it to her, "I'm not sure how it's guarded, so we'll need to be careful."

Sonic started to go first, but Raven stopped him.

"We don't know what's waiting, so I'd better go first. Nightwing doesn't want me dead, and I think any guards he has know that."

"But Raven—"

The empath's scowl stopped him.

"I'm going first, and that's final. I don't want to risk anyone more than I have to. Understand?"

All the Titans nodded, if reluctantly, following Raven through the doorway. At first, it was dark, but as soon as they were in a few feet, lights flickered on, eerily illuminating the walls. Although the passage was large enough to drag Plasmus through, it had a claustrophobic feel to it, like something that had never known the outside world. There were ventilation shafts, but still the air smelled stale.

"I don't like this," Melvin shivered, rubbing her hands against her arms, "It's like a tomb in here."

Raven glanced at her with what she hoped was a comforting expression.

"It won't be much longer. See, there's a door up ahead."

The door, like everything else, was cold and grey, but unlike the walls, it was metal, with an electronic scanner to the side of it. With another bit of magic, Raven ripped the scanner from the wall. A shrill alarm echoed through the halls, but the door opened.

"Quick, get in!" she hissed, running through the door and barricading it with her dark powers once everyone was inside. After seeing all her friends were in safely, she took the change to look around. The new room was vast and looked like it had been converted from a cave, its ceilings high and dark. Light flickered from the sides, and it took a minute for her to realize that they were bars, blocking entry to cells. Some appeared empty, but others were clearly occupied.

"How do we open these thi—" she started, before being interrupted by a cry of "Raven?"

Said girl swiveled around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here!" it yelled again, and this time Raven was sure that it was somewhat familiar. Following its echoes, she found herself in front of a cell on the far wall, one containing a bald, overweight man with a scraggly ginger beard. She stared closely.

"Control Freak?" she asked, her memories patching together the person who the man closest resembled.

"Yes!" the man said vigorously, "Now let me out! If you transport me out of my cell, I can unlock the others for you."

"How can I trust you?" Raven asked carefully. Prisoner or not, he was still a villain, and Raven did not need another enemy to deal with.

"I'll vouch for him," Aqualad's voice echoed from the other side of the room, "He fought against Nightwing and helped us until he was captured a couple months ago."

"Fine," the Empath sighed, vanishing and reappearing next to Control Freak and appearing with him outside of the cell before anyone else could reply, "But one wrong move and you're back in there."

"Cold," Control Freak shivered, but promptly stopped under Raven's glare, "I mean, I'm on it!"

Surprisingly fast for someone of his size, the technology lover made his way to a panel not too far from the door and started pressing buttons. A steady thumping sound was added to the noises, this coming from the barricaded door.

"They're trying to break in!" yelped Jaws, who Melvin promptly thwacked.

"We know that," the blonde retorted, "So get ready for an attack!"

Aqualad was readying the nearest water source to blast the attackers, Sonic was posed in an attack position, Melvin patrolling the cells to help the prisoners as soon as they were released, and Jaws biting into anything he could see, getting a mouthful of ammo.

"Almost done," grunted Control Freak, but then, a great rumbling shook the area and the walls around the door crumbled, leaving only the door standing, held as it was by Raven's dark magic. In the spaces around it were dozens of Nightwing's robots, as well as a face that the Empath never expected to see again. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it and she let go of the magic holding the door, crushing a couple of robots with it.

"Terra," she growled, bringing power back to her hands. With one, she erected a shield around Control Freak in order to protect his work, and the other, she picked up some newly made rubble and threw it at her. Her old teammate narrowly blocked it.

Raven's old feelings of betrayal towards the girl resurfaced, feelings she had thought were gone after Terra turned against Slade. Seeing her, on the wrong side again, was nearly enough to make the demon in her take over.

"Miss me?" Terra taunted, hurling some rocks of her own towards Raven, ones which shattered against Raven's quick shields. The other Titans were fighting robots, but neither Raven nor Terra was watching them.

"I thought you were dead," Raven spat, wrapping the remains of the door around the treacherous blonde and throwing her against a wall.

"I got better," Terra gasped, causing rocks to bend free the metal and grab hold of before she crashed to the ground, "And joined the most powerful man in the city. Old habits."

"You never changed," said the Empath, her intensity causing Terra to shrink back, her rocks whizzing towards Raven but never hitting, "I knew you wouldn't, you worthless little--"

"Finished!" yelled Control Freak, breaking Raven out of her reverie. The bars vanished, and the prisoners, some stumbling, some running, exited the cells. A few moments later and all the robots were trashed to the cheers of those they once oppressed. One man stood out, not because of his long curly hair or beard, but because of the contraption covering his eyes. Raven recognized him instantly.

"Jericho!" she called, and he turned towards her, unable to see but hearing her clearly. Raven hurried to him, forgetting about Terra in her quest to help Jericho. It took a quick bit of magic, but the devise came off, and bright green eyes were able to see.

"How long have you—" Raven started, but the eyes widened, then darkened, and he vanished to something behind her. The Empath swirled around and saw Terra, rocks frozen in midair, poised to attack. Jericho had possessed her just in time.

"Thank you," Raven began, but "Terra" shook her head.

"Thank you," Jericho said through Terra. "This is the first time I've been able to see in years. But that's not important right now. You are looking for someone?"

The girl nodded.

"Warp. I need him to send me back. Do you know where he is?"

"He was in here before," replied Jericho, "But they moved him a few hours ago. Nightwing wanted to make sure he was secured."

Raven's face tightened, her muscles tense.

"I see," she said softly, taking a step backwards. Somehow, Raven had expected this, but after getting this far, she had hoped that Warp would have been with the other prisoners so she could escape without facing Nightwing. But the girl was not going to hide from her destiny any longer. With not so much as a word, she flew towards the Throne Room which she had seen in the schematics and in his mind, the Titans following a few steps behind, having noticed her leaving.

She did not pause when she reached the door, nor did she hurry. It slid open without her prompting, and she entered, only flinching when the door closed behind her, separating her from her allies, leaving her standing alone before the man she once knew as Robin.

The man smiled.

"Raven. I've been waiting."


	14. What Do You See?

_Thank you guys so much for all the concerned messages. I have the sweetest readers this side of Jump City ;) They were especially great to read as the next day, I got into a car crash xD No worries, I wasn't hurt - only sore. This chapter was hard, but I adore at least some of it. We're nearing a conclusion, so everything's coming together..._

_dun dun dun_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_"What Do You See?"_  
**

"You've got to send me back," Raven said, staring him directly in the face, her pose one of determination, "This doesn't have to happen."

Nightwing rose from his throne, raising his arms in an all-encompassing gesture.

"This? What do you wish to prevent? A city free from filth and crime? A sense of order?

The Empath felt her skin begin to flush, and an unpleasantness throbbed in her throat.

"We had that with Slade," she replied, each word cold and precise, "Your attitude was different then."

A hiss of air escaped from Nightwing's lips, and his expression grew stonier than Raven had yet seen. Her instincts screamed for her to put up a shield, but she refused to look afraid, only her balled fists giving any indication of her feelings. Even when he walked over to her, circling in a predatory manner, she did not budge, save her eyes, which followed his every movement.

"So you think I'm like him?" he asked, continuing to circle her, his movements becoming more restless, "Of all people, Raven, I thought you would understand the power of motives."

Nightwing must have sensed her confusion, as he stopped suddenly, directly in front of her.

"What do you see?" he said abruptly, gazing into startled purple eyes.

"A- a man in a mask," the Empath said, then gasped as Nightwing grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling so that their faces were separated by mere inches.

"You're hurting me," Raven squirmed, but he acted as if he didn't hear her, instead taking one hand to his face, the other releasing her shoulder and instead taking control of both her wrists.

"Look at me," he commanded, the hand on his face slipping to her chin, tilting it so she had to look up at his face.

"Let me go—" Raven started, but stopped, entranced by what she saw. His mask was off, and she could see his eyes – shockingly, expressively, like-nothing-she-had-ever-seen-before blue. And in those eyes, enough emotion to overwhelm her. There was hurt, pain, anger, frustration, but more than anything else, there was love.

Her lips parted slightly, needing to speak but unable to find the words. All she could think about were the eyes before her, and what they told. He was right, he wasn't like Slade, even if he wasn't the boy she knew before. Even if he wasn't—

"Robin," she breathed, and with that word, she felt him release her wrists, taking her by the hands instead. Her heartbeat quickened and she was aware of every breath he took, his breaths mingling with hers.

"Raven," he said, more of a plea than a name, and with a slight dip of his head, he kissed her, first gently, then with an increasing intensity. This time, Raven's powers did not flare up to push them apart, and she slowly found herself responding, pulling her hands free of his in order to wrap them around his neck, entangling them in his long ebony locks. Nightwing's hands traced their way up from her hips to her throat, never slowing the pace of his kisses. If anything, they were more urgent, as if he knew the time between them was short. Raven shivered under his touch, her knees becoming weak, but her lips still returning the kisses. Passion clouded her mind, but not so much as to stifle the voice screaming to her to stop and focus on getting back home. A sudden coldness, due to Nightwing unlatching her cloak, was enough to shock the Empath back to a clearer state of mind, disentangling herself from him and fixing her cloak, pulling up the hood to hide her flushed face.

"No," she said, before he could say a word, "This isn't what I want."

It wasn't fully true, but Raven couldn't make a distinction, knowing that if she admitted to him that he, or, at least, who he was, was all that she wanted, she would be lost to her time forever. She'd gone too far already, and the longer she stayed, the harder it would be for her to leave. Nightwing's eyes narrowed as she spoke, and he reached for her once more.

"I know what you want, Raven, and I can give it to you. All I've ever worked for, I've done for you," he touched her hand, but this time, she recoiled.

"You don't know what I want," she said, her voice growing louder, "If you did, you'd know that I wouldn't want to live in a city like this, wouldn't stand for your kind of injustice."

Nightwing opened his mouth to respond, but Raven cut him off.

"If you knew what I wanted," every word reverberated throughout the structure, "You'd know I wouldn't – couldn't – let myself love a tyrant. But this isn't about what I want, now is it?"

"Everything I've done was for you!" he argued, his voice rising to match hers, his fists clenching and unclenching. Raven stared at him, her heart aching.

"Then give it up," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Nightwing hesitated before responding, and that was all the answer Raven needed. Her head shook from side to side, her shoulders hunching in, a miserable feeling gathering in her stomach.

"You can't change," she took a step backwards, summoning power to her hands, "You're too far gone. But this won't happen. I won't allow it!"

"Raven, don't," Nightwing warned, reaching towards his utility belt, but the Empath had already released a bolt of dark magic. It barely missed him, instead striking near his throne, toppling it with a dull clang. Where the throne once stood, there was a small chamber, in which there were two shackled figures, as well as two gleaming suits of armor. Raven raced to the chamber as fast as she could, recognizing both armors, but barely believing what she saw. One suit of armor was the golden armor which could send her home. The other was a darker color, with a two-toned mask that Raven would recognize anywhere.

"Slade."


	15. What Do You Mean?

_I seriously need a new computer. This one keeps breaking on me, and since it's where I store this...Anywho, this is the penultimate chapter, unless I decide to continue this instead of chopping it in half and making a sequel._

_*Que dramatic music*_

**Shards Of Time:**

**_"What Do You Mean?"_  
**

Raven didn't realize she'd said it aloud until one of the shackled figures laughed, a strange wheezing laugh that brought chills down her spine.

"So it's you who will save us," he said, with a voice an echo of its previous self, "Raven. Better hurry, as your dear Robin will do anything to keep you here."

The girl stared at him a moment, noticing with a vague sense of horror that both of his eyes were gone, leaving him with hollow, gaping sockets. The other man, though gaunt, was not equally abused. But before she had time to reflect on that, a whooshing sound of a weapon sailing through the air broke through her thoughts.

Instinctively, Raven threw up a shield, just able to deflect the birdarang in time to save the life of the second man.

"You must be Warp," she said, twisting her arms to keep up the shield which was blocking Nightwing up while using the other hand to break the chains of the second prisoner, "Hope you're up to sending me back in time, or I can't guarantee Nightwing won't get through."

The man rubbed his wrists, nodding.

"I- I think so. My suit was damaged when I was captured, but with a little luck, we can get through."

"Get to it," she snapped, her concentration now fully on keeping Nightwing out. He had not been idle, attacking her shield with anything he could get his hands on. A sad smile snuck on her face in spite of herself. She remembered the last time he tried to get through her shields, when she was fulfilling the prophecy. It hadn't worked then, and it wouldn't work now. But this time, it was to save him, even if he thought he was trying to save her. Her eyes clouded, and then went wide as someone, with a swift motion, wrapped chains around her neck. The pressure was cutting against her windpipe and she could barely breathe, let alone think.

"Who?" she gasped, before catching a glance of the person out of the corner of her vision, which was becoming blurry at an alarming rate. It was the first prisoner, the blinded man. Slade.

Raven's concentration was completely broken, her shields gone. All she could thing was to get the chains off somehow, the chains which were shackled to Slade's wrist and which he was now applying around her throat. She tried to speak her mantra, but all that came out were little gasps for air.

Slade laughed again.

"It's a pity, sweet Raven," he said, "But there's no other way. Don't worry; I'll go back in time for you, kill Robin like I should have from the start. It just might save your life."

Her legs began to buckle, but Slade held the chain firm, so that it cut into her flesh.

"It'll be over soon," he crooned, almost gently, and Raven flailed as best she could, using the last of her energy to elbow him sharply in the stomach. The chains loosened slightly, and the girl was able to get a gulp of air before she saw a furious Nightwing crack his bo-staff against Slade's skull. Slade slumped to the ground, the weight of the chains pulling Raven down with him. But now she could breathe, and with that came her powers. Before Nightwing could pull the body off of her, she sent it flying with an unfocused burst of magic, forcing herself to her feet.

Quickly, she scanned her surroundings, wondering why her friends hadn't broken through the door to the throne room yet, but more worried about Warp. The instant she saw him, adjusting settings on his suit, she threw a shield around him. She had no doubts that Nightwing would try to kill him again, anything to trap her here.

"Raven," Nightwing said, startling her slightly. He was right behind her, so close that she could feel his breath on her aching neck. "Put down the shield."

"It won't help you," the Empath said, her voice stronger than she felt, "The Titans are going to break through the door any second now, and they'll stop you."

_Even if I can't_, she thought, and she could have sworn that Nightwing knew.

"They won't be joining us," he replied, his hands snaking down to her wrists. Startled, she tried to pull away, but his grip was stronger than she expected.

"What do you mean? They're not going to stop."

"Of course not," his voice was soothing, like the tea she loved so much, "But there's more than a door for them to fight. By now, they'll be facing all of my robotic army which are amassed here for my personal protection. It'll take them hours, if they can get through at all."

Fear for her friends rushed through Raven, and she pulled away again, but this time, she felt cold metal against her wrists, not just Nightwing's grasp. Fear turning to rage, she summoned magic to her hands – nothing.

"What did you do—" her voice grew higher with every word, then stopping abruptly when she realized it. Raven looked down at her wrists, seeing deceptively thin handcuffs attached.

"You left me no choice," Nightwing said, sounding almost apologetic, "But if it's the only way I can keep you from running, then I'll use the magic-suppressing cuffs. I can't let you leave again."

Raven's thoughts raced, knowing that Warp's shield must have fallen down, and that Nightwing would kill him to prevent her chance of escape. She didn't have much time, and without her powers, she knew she hadn't a chance of beating him in a fight.

_You've got to try something, _she told herself, _Anything. Just do it now!_

With that, Raven went with the first thing that came to mind – she sunk to the floor, as if her legs had given out on her. She let her breathing grow shallow, and her chin dip down to her chest.

"So weak," she whispered, as Nightwing knelt down beside her, feeling a pang of guilt as she saw the concern on his face, "My powers – I need to heal."

Raven slowly tilted her head up towards his face, knowing that he'd see the angry welts the chains had left on her throat. The longer she looked at him, the more conflicted he looked. The girl moved closer so that she was all he could see. She was nearly in his lap, her face upturned to his, her cuffed hands in her lap.

"Raven," Nightwing started, but before he could come up with anything else, the girl closed the distance between the two, pressing her soft lips against his. He responded in turn, gently, as if he was afraid she would break. It was everything he wouldn't say, and Raven's heart twisted, knowing what she had to do, and how it would hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, mid-kiss, and with the force of all her training, laced her cuffed hands together as a club and brought them against Nightwing's stomach with a strong blow. It was enough to send him reeling, but Raven didn't wait long enough to see his pain; instead, she ran as fast as possible to Warp.

"Last chance," she said, glad to see that he was in his suit and hoping it was operational, "We've got to go. Now."

"I'm not sure if—"

"NOW!" Raven yelled, hearing Nightwing getting up. Looking towards Nightwing, Warp paled and nodded, pressing a flurry of buttons. Nightwing's steps grew closer, and then a bright light streamed out from the suit, erupting into a portal which engulfed Raven. She felt a pressure on her ankle, then heard the ticking of a thousand clocks. And then, everything went black.


	16. Raven, Who Did This To You?

_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END! _

**Shards Of Time:**

**_Raven, Who Did This To You?_  
**

It wasn't the rush of the air that woke her, nor the flapping of her cape; rather, it was the magnificent crash that brought Raven back to consciousness. Groggy at first, her senses snapped back when she realized that she was falling. Quickly, she tried levitating, cursing her luck as she remembered the magic-suppressing shackles.

_After all I've been through, dying from a fall would be anti-climatic,_ the Empath thought darkly, looking for anything to break her fall. She was plunging towards the roof of a building that she thought was familiar, but at that speed, she couldn't tell. A man-shaped hole was already marring the roof, a hole which Raven knew she would pass through in less than a moment. In a last, desperate effort to save herself, Raven flung out her arms to catch the edge. They slammed against them with a thud that she felt throughout her whole body, jolts of stabbing pain following immediately. Still, Raven clung desperately, knowing that only more pain could come from letting go.

"Help!" she called, not knowing if anyone could hear her, "Somebody! I'm on the roof! Anybody!"

She wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but Raven thought she heard something under her. Daring to hope, she yelled again, "Help! I'm up here! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!"

This time, Raven was sure she heard voices, snatches of phrases like "Hold on!" and "We'll get help!", and she almost shook with relief. Her arms felt like they were going to disintegrate, her shoulders like they were going to pop out of their sockets, her throat throbbed, and the rest of her body ached.

And then it started raining.

Raven stared, disbelieving, at the sky, which would have been dark even if it wasn't for the angry clouds unloading cold, _slippery, _rain drops. They oozed around her hands, under her fingers. The girl grasped at the roof with her nails, but it was no use. She was slipping.

With one last cry of "HELP!", Raven's last semblance of a grip vanished, and she plummeted. If she had been listening, she would have heard the sound of a door bursting open, as well as the startled cries of others, but Raven could hear nothing but the whistling of the air around her. She was going to die. Still, she braced herself for the collision with the ground, surprised when she instead crashed into something much softer.

"Ow," said the person under her, "Next time, I'm going with –Raven?"

"Robin?" Raven gaped at him, not even thinking to move from her position on his chest, "Is that really you?"

"It was, but after that crash, I'm not so sure," the masked Titan joked, sitting up so that the girl slid on the ground next to him, "Raven, what happened to you?"

The Empath said nothing, gazing at him as if she was trying to memorize him, from the spike of his hair to the curve of his smile. It _was_ Robin, her Robin, and her heart beat faster at the thought. She had won, had gone back, and now he would never become that twisted version of himself. Not if she had anything to do about it.

A curious "Raven?" broke through her thoughts, and she focused on his emotions, his concern, his fear for her. Barely realizing what she was doing, she leaned forward.

"I'm fine," she smiled, then with a boldness she didn't know she had, closed the distance between them, gently capturing his lips. Robin's eyes widened comically, but then he returned the kiss with a force that thrilled Raven but left her in desperate need of air. Reluctantly, she pulled away, wincing as the endorphins wore off and the pain in her body returned with a vengeance.

"Raven, what – are you okay?" Robin said, seeing for the first time the extent of her injuries. Angry welts covered her throat, her palms were scratched and bleeding from her desperate attempt to keep from falling, and the way her arms were held looked strange. Raven attempted another smile.

"I-I just need to heal myself," she said, holding out her wrists awkwardly, "But I can't with these cuffs on."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, working on the lock to the cuffs with a set of picks from his utility belt. After a few seconds, they snapped open, and Raven rubbed her wrists. "Was it Warp?"

"Warp?" Raven repeated, just now remembering who was the reason for the whole mess, "No, it wasn't. What happened to him? He was there one minute, and the next—"

"He fell before you did," Robin interrupted, standing up, "That's why I came back here. I was trying to trace where you might have been when I got a call from the police processing the scene. He was rushed to the hospital, but he didn't make it."

Raven was ashamed that the news made her relieved. With Warp dead, there would be no way for him to screw up the future again. Life could go back to normal. She attempted to stand too, but her legs wobbled. Robin saw her dilemma and picked her up, against her weak protests.

"I'm getting you back to the Tower so you can heal," he said firmly, "But after that, I want a full explanation. Okay?"

Raven nodded, and with that, the two birds headed back to the Tower.

It was two days after that they spoke again. Raven's arms had been hurt more seriously than she had thought, and the quickest and best way to fix them was through a healing trance. The other Titans kept a constant vigil by her bedside, but none as much as their leader. Robin was very confused by what had happened, by Raven's sudden disappearance and reappearance, by her injuries, and, more than he'd like to admit, her kiss. His lips burned just thinking about it. But Raven had never done anything like that before; what if it was a side-effect of what happened? His stomach sank at the thought. Although he'd never told anyone, he'd had a special fondness for his violet eyed teammate for ages, though he never had thought of it as love until she kissed him. And now it was all he could think about. Did she mean it? What did it mean for them?

His musings were cut short when he heard Raven stirring.

"Hey," he smiled, moving to her bedside, "How're you feeling?"

Raven groaned.

"Like I fell off a roof."

Robin laughed, and Raven cracked a grin. They looked at each other for a minute before Raven turned away, a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"So, Raven, do you think you can tell me what happened now?" Robin asked, his tone carefully light. He didn't want to push too hard, but he needed to know, if only so he could hunt down whoever hurt her and kick their behind.

Raven sighed, but inside, her pulse was racing, as were her thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to pretend it hadn't happened, that she had never known a Robin other than this one, a Robin who was noble and good and pure. But she had to tell him something, and she knew he wouldn't rest until she did.

"When Warp hit me with the ray," she began slowly, "I shot forward in time."

Robin nodded.

"I thought as much, but what happened? Who hurt you?"

Raven's stomach twisted into tiny knots. What was she supposed to say? That Robin's future self was hiding Warp with Slade, and so she got hurt in the process? That would go over well.

_Or would it? _asked a sneaky voice in the back of her mind, _Slade did hurt you. That's all he needs to know. It's not like Slade's the innocent victim here._

Raven mulled the idea over for a minute, not seeing Robin's expression grow anxious. She only noticed when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, you know you can tell me anything," he said, and her heart broke for him. She couldn't do it to him, not tell him he turned into someone he'd despise. Not now. Not ever.

Raven looked back at him, lacing her fingers through the fingers of his free hand, strengthening her resolve.

"It was Slade," she said, and felt his fingers tighten.

"I'm going to stop him," Robin said through clenched teeth, and Raven smiled sadly.

"I know," she whispered, turning her face so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. But Robin sensed it, and he leaned down, brushing a hand gently against her cheek.

"It's going to be okay, Raven," he said, "I promise."

With a determined look, Robin turned away, but then, almost shyly, he came back, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Get some rest," he half-smiled, "I'll take care of everything."

Raven watched him leave the room, then fell into a deep, dream-riddled sleep.

* * *

It was past closing time at the Titan's favorite pizza place and no one was around, or else someone would have called 911 when a dark clad man seemingly fell from the sky, landing gracefully on the awning. He leapt to the ground, catlike, and surveyed the scene. Nearby, there was a newspaper stand, and he walked by, staring at the date on the paper. It took him only a moment to do the math, and he grinned.

"Raven," he said, "I'm back. And I'm coming for you."

With that, Nightwing vanished into the dusk.

* * *

_**And that, boys and girls, is the end of Part One of our story. Which means there will be a Part Two, where all the questions, drama, and Raven's little white lies collide. The question I want you, dear reader, to answer for me is: would you prefer that I continue in a whole new story, or continue in Shards Of Time? I'd prefer making a sequel over continuing with this one forever, but if I get enough people for the other, I may change my mind. And no, neither would update faster. So zing some reviews with your opinions my way!**_


End file.
